whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 22 TIPS
These are the TIPS that correspond with Higurashi no Naku Koro ni episode 22. What a nice day I am pretty satisfied with the billowing winds in this area. At least I don't have to rely on air conditioning to keep me cool when the wind blows. After I take down the futon from the window sill, I place my seat-pillow there and bask in the cool weather until dusk. The flip-over calendar shows that it is June of 1983. It seems that the rainy season is coming early this year even though it is still June. They say there's an abnormal weather phenomenon occurring this year. Even if it's an abnormal weather season that only comes once in a hundred years, if it always occurs in 1983, then it's not that unusual. Rather, it just makes it inevitable. On the other hand, what are interesting are those sudden downpours that occur coming back from school which can't be forecast-ed. Well, each day is harmonious as accordingly. But I feel like there might be something good happening this year. How can I put this...It's kinda like the feeling I get when rolling a six on the first throw on a board game and I'm starting off with a huge lead. Of course, as I roll the dice more and more, the total balances out to an average. We roll many dices here and there during our lifetime. So, it's practically no big deal to be overly amused with just one luck. If one rolls a six on his/her first throw and if the next comes out to be one, then it totals to seven. It averages out. If a person that believes in fate, he/she might say that there is higher possibility for an one to come out from the dice. But in reality, the next dice is also unexpected as it can come out with any number from one through six. That's what fate is really about. I hope a six comes out in the next throw again... Of course the chances of that happening is one in thirty-six, ...but if one were to look at each throw one by one, it's only an one-to-six chance for that miracle to occur. The glass wind-chime that Satoko put up yesterday soothes me... Name Card ☆ RINA ☆ Height 168cm B89 W60 H87 Hobbies: I’ve recently taken interest in indoor gardening; my goal is to drink tea from the herbs I grew. “Thank you for those wonderful talks that are always insightful~☆ Next time, privately away from the store, let’s go somewhere, okay? ☆” Gentlemen's Club Blue Mermaid Private Manager Mamiya Rina Summer's Picture Diary Today, I went to a pool resort with Mommy. And Mr. Akihito-san was there too. Since he sometime teases Reina, I don’t like him, but he is a kind and fun guy. When we were at the pool Mr. Akihito-san said he’ll be my daddy, so Reina should call him Papa. Since Mommy calls him Papa, Reina did too, and then Mr. Akihito-san became very happy and gave Reina lots and lots of presents. Mommy seemed really happy too, so Reina was really happy. I want to play with him again. Next time, I think it would be fun if Daddy came too. Rainy Clouds Ahead I open the window and place my seat-pillow to enjoy the weather. ...But that one had to comes over and disrupts my peace. No thanks to her, it ruined my moment of solitude. "....You seem happy. Oh that's right, you were able to eat lots of your favorite sweets today." This girl has a weak spot for sweets. ...Sure I don't dislike them either, but a package that big gives me a heartburn. Well, she seems happy so I'll leave her alone for now. She must've been quite pleased as I was eating my favorite hot and salty items these days. Of course, it was a very fun and exciting day today too. And I was satisfied just by sitting on this window sill, relaxing underneath the sunset. But when I looked up, I saw a small cloud forming just beyond the horizon. ...The wind also seems to be a bit cooler than usual. A sudden downpour might occur. "...They say that deep-sea fishes start to appear in shallow areas like a warning sign = right before a big earthquake or a tsunami occurs." Today, we saw a very rare deep-sea fish in our shallow playground. Just as many ancient legends have stories about sea monsters, people portrayed such grotesque deep-sea fishes as a bad omen. It doesn't make a difference when it shows up alive or dead on the shore. Hey, I may have made a interesting statement there! Even if it shows up alive or its corpse washes up shore, it is a bad omen of things to come. ...In either case, I can tell that a rain will begin to fall very soon. "...Yeah yeah I know. I'll bring down the laundry." I go outside to bring down the laundry from the dry line into the basket. The clouds begin to shade deeper in gray. I like rains...but I don't think I won't be able to enjoy this rain today. Estimate Dear Mamiya Ritsuko-sama Executive Housing, LLC RE: Attached Estimate We thank you for your past visit and inquiry to our office. Enclosed is the information packet and the estimated quote for the property that you have requested. Description Property name: Palace of Versailles Suite #707 Property number: 14M1421 Property type: Luxury Condominium Property size: 2LDK Address: Shishibone-shi Koiwa-cho 2 chome Walking distance to nearest train station: XXX Line Kokukura Station 5 minutes Estimated price: 49,800,000 yen Management fee: 20,000 yen Others: Southeast corner room, elevator equipped, condominium fitness club membership included. Thank you for your interest in this property. The area around Kokukura Station are a prime real estate zoned for luxury condominiums. Along with future planned developments, real estate values in and around the Kokukura Station are expected to rise, and this property is not an exception. As a result many prospective buyers are interested in this property. Hence we would like for you to understand that the selection process for this property will be held under a drawing. However, we do have an upper-tier group for our customers who wish to have priority selection status. Please feel free to inquire about out "Celebrity Membership Priority Selection Group" to any one of our agents. Sincerely, Celebrity Status Manager - Kawahata Executive Housing, LLC Ryuuguu Reina * Reina Rena's real name is Ryuuguu Reina (竜宮礼奈). She was born in Hinamizawa and spent her early childhood there. * Parents' Job Both of her parents are fashion designers. Her mother got a break and was offered a lead position at a large company in the city and thus they move. Her mother became very successful, but her father didn't have the talent her mother had. He was unable to get a job in the city and became a house dad. * Akihito As the days pasted, Reina's mother's success grew. She often came home late and almost never spent time with the family. She would, however, take Reina out once in a while and buy anything for her. On one such outing the mother brings a man name Akihito with her introducing him as her colleague. A few months later, the mother takes Reina out to an expensive cafe. Reina's childhood dream was to eat as much ice cream as she can and the mother wanted to fulfill that dream. While in her dreamland, the mother asks Reina whether who she likes better: Mommy or Daddy. Reina promptly answers Mommy as she thought it would be rude otherwise because of the treat she was getting. The mother then reveals that she plans to divorce her husband and remarry Akihito. Reina is, of course, crushed and asks why can't Daddy remain as family. The mother responds that she is pregnant with Akihito's baby. Later, the mother's lawyer talked to the father concerning the divorce. Reina is not sure if her father was warned beforehand, but she suspects her mother of never telling him. In fact, her mother refuses to talk or to meet with him and has her lawyer answer all calls. Her father kneels in agony on the floor upon hearing the news. Reina walks up to comfort him but the father asks her, “Did you know about Akihito?” “Yes” and the father slaps Reina. Reina then comes to the realization how naïve she was and hugs her father and cries with him. *Enlightenment (translated a portion of Reina's monologue) As a girl, I thought I should show kindness to everyone. But that is wrong. There are people you should show kindness to and then there are your enemies. Just because people come to you with generosity, it doesn’t mean you should return that generosity. You have to determine who are your enemies. Who are these enemies? They are the ones that exist who will come to destroy your life, the bad guys. It’s not whether they had bad intentions or not. Much like a weed that grows in a flower garden: a dandelion may not have any sins, but it sucks the nutrients that the tulips need, so you have to pull them out. Even if the dandelion had no sins… they are enemies. The bad guys. :That’s right. That man was a bad guy. :I should have never accepted him. :I should have completely devoted myself to reject him. :If I have done so, it might have distance him from my mother. :If I have done so, my mother wouldn’t have the thoughts it would work out with him. :If only, ......I put the effort to, my parents’ relationship wouldn’t have been broken. :I cried with my father but, ……the tears we both shed had different meanings. :To my father, his tears were no doubt for the sudden irrational situation he was thrown in. :But, me. They were tears of regret that I had the opportunity to make the choices to avoid today. :As my father rubs my cheeks, he opened his mouth to apologize…… but he was unable to do so as we cried together. :Later, the lawyer brought me to my mother. My mother asked to live with her. :I didn’t know how to answer her as I looked down listening to my mother apologize. :My father knew that I will meet with my mother this day. That is why he gave me this letter. * The Letter Reina felt the weight of the tear-dried envelope and was determined to hear her mother’s answer. At the lawyer’s office, Reina hands her mother the letter and asks her to read it. The mother takes the letter and sets it aside saying she would read it later. うそだ！ (Lies!) Her mother had no intention to read the letter. Akihito is my enemy. He deceived me with kindness, the same kindness he seduced my mother, who used to be a loving mother… No, she is my enemy as well. She’s trying to break my family. She’s trying to take me away from my father, my family. She willfully allowed herself to be seduced. She is one of the bad guys. Reina screams at her mother. “Never show yourself in front of me again, and don’t ever affectionately call me Reina again.” Those were her last words towards her mother. * Hinamizawa After returning home, Reina gathered all her mother’s belongings and started to destroy them. She can’t remember much what happened afterwards. The pills the doctor gave to her makes her feel dizzy every time she tries to remember. She wanted to destroy all the things that had her mother’s scent, but she wanted to destroy herself even more. Or maybe she just wanted to throw dirt on her mother’s fame by destroying herself. That is when Oyashiro-sama came. Oyashiro-sama said to come home to Hinamizawa. Reina thinks to herself ‘Yes, this is all a Curse. Because the Ryuuguu family abandoned Hinamizawa, this divine punishment came down upon us. Everything went wrong because we left Hinamizawa. I have to return to Hinamizawa. I should have never left. ‘ So they return to Hinamizawa back to their late grandmother’s house where they used to live. * Rena Reina decided she wanted to start a new life in Hinamizawa. She couldn’t stand the name Reina anymore… It brought too many bad memories (iyana koto いやなこと). So she took out the ‘i’ from her name. * Rina Even after returning to Hinamizawa, the father was still struck in deep depression. He had a lot of reprisal money from the divorce and never went to seek a job. He meets the show girl Rina who brought back his smile. Rena couldn’t say much about their relationship, because no matter how much she tried, she couldn’t bring back the same smile Rina did on to his face. As the weeks pass, Rena started noticing toiletry and other personal items that where not her or her father’s around the house. * Happiness Rena didn’t want to be a bother in her house. She felt she shouldn’t be there when Rina was around. So she looked around for something to pass the time with. That became her Treasure Hunt. She finds an old car and makes her secrete place there. For some reason the electricity is still alive at the Dam Construction office so she connects several extension cords to power the lamp she finds and keeps in her car. Here she can find her escape. Here Rena can remind herself that she is happy, to not to think that she’s unfortunate. Satoko-chan and Rika-chan had it worse. They both lost their parents. She still has family. By staying perspective she can protect herself from the bad guys because it was she who allow the misery to fall on her. By saying the magic word Hau~ she can be happy again. She’s already taken out all the bad memories with her ‘i.’ She can become happy again. With all the bad memories (iyana koto いやなこと) gone, all that remains are the good things… ah… then she realizes the good things also being with ‘i’ (ii koto いいこ……………………. Category:TIPS